


Together is the Best Place to Be

by MightyWolves23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Competition, F/M, Flirting, Oblivious, Oblivious Reader, Used to be overweight reader, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: You have known Richard since you got a spot on Supernatural. He has loved you for months but you have had a hard childhood making you oblivious. You can't believe he loves you. Matt certainly isn't helping.





	Together is the Best Place to Be

“I wouldn’t do it Rich.” You follow his gaze to the fan that has been eyeing him all night. 

“Yeah. She’s crazy. And just when you think you’ve reached the bottom of her craziness, there’s a crazy underground garage.” Rob chimed in. 

Rich snorted and turned his green gold gaze on you. “I wasn’t thinking anything.” He denied. 

You share a look with Rob. “Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that, Richard.” You light up as Matt Cohen comes by. “Hi Matt.” 

“Y/N? Hi.” Matt pulls you into a hug. 

“Here we go.” Richard muttered. 

You frown. You knew that Matt, Richard and Rob had been friends before you entered their lives. You played a new female character for a few episodes on Supernatural. When the writers killed you off, you stayed friends with Rob, Rich and Matt. 

Lately, things have been strained with Matt and Richard. Whenever Matt came around he got really quiet and snarky. Always after he left Richard would find some excuse to leave as well. 

“Y/N?” A voice calls your name. 

“Hmm?” You blink your eyes and turn to face Richard. “Did you say something?” 

His golden eyes are dark with some kind of emotion. “Yeah. I asked if you want to sing.” 

You look around the room. “Wow. Did I doze of when Matt was here?” 

“Yeah, y/n.” Rob chuckled. 

“Sorry.” You blush. 

Richard gave an aggravated huff. “I gotta run. See you guys later.” Richard left the bar. 

You stared shocked at Rob. “What the heck is his problem?” 

Rob shakes his head and mutters something you can’t make out. 

“Excuse me?” You lean closer to him. 

“Nothing.” Rob scoots back. “Are you going to turn in? We have an early day tomorrow. Panel starts at eight.” 

“Sure.” You down the last bit of your drink. 

^*^*^*^*^

You wake the next morning with a slight headache. You don’t remember a whole lot of last night. You remember Rob walking you to your room but the thing that stands out the most is a pair of golden eyes darkened in what you assume is anger. 

You get dressed. The whole time you were doing your morning routine, you were trying to remember what you did that pissed of Richard. 

You head down to the room the hotel has set aside as the green room. 

“Y/n!” Matt comes out of nowhere and pulls you into a hug. 

“Wow, Matt, hi!” You gasp for breath. 

He sets you down. 

“What’s that for?” You wheeze. 

“That is for agreeing to sing with me Saturday night.” Matt grins at you. 

You freeze. “What?” 

Matt’s face falls. “You don’t remember?” 

You look around in a panic. “I don’t remember much of last night.” You admit. “I only remember two things, Rob taking me to my room and a pissed off Richard.” 

Kim and Briana come up to you. 

“We got it from here Matt.” The girls shoo him away. 

Bri links arms with you and drags you over to a corner. “What is going on with you?” 

“What?” You say again. “I’m confused.” 

“Rich loves you and Matt is egging him on.” Kim tells you. 

You splutter. “Rich? We’re just friends. He doesn’t love me like that. He can’t.” 

Kim raises an eyebrow. 

“I mean, he’s been acting off since I got here but…” You trail off as you remember all the interactions of last night. “Oh my god, I’m a horrible person.” 

You remember that Rich had asked you if you would sing with him. You remember you hadn’t answered him. You remember when Rob walked you to your room and you laid a kiss on his cheek, so close to his mouth. You remember hurt golden green eyes. 

“How can I fix this?” You whisper. “I’m such a bitch.” 

“Now, enough of that. There is a simple way to fix this and it starts with one question. Do you love Richard?” Brianna gave you a stern look. 

“I don’t know.” You reply. 

“Well, think on that but not right now. You have a panel in five minutes.” Kim ushered you to the door. 

The day rushes by in a blur of questions, photos and fans. 

That night you lay in your bed thinking on Brianna’s question. Do you love Richard? 

You think back to the day you met him. 

********************  
FLASHBACK  
********************

You smile nervously as you enter the studio with your brand new badge. You are playing a character for a few episodes of Supernatural. You are playing Hel. Loki’s daughter, planning revenge on Gabriel and the Winchester’s for killing your Dad and brothers. 

You enter the set to see Jensen, Jared and Misha. Jared looks like he is waiting for something. You raise an eyebrow and look up. You step aside of the bucket full of fake blood. It splashes to the floor and you smile smugly. 

“Gonna have to try harder than that, Jared. I have three older brothers who love pulling pranks. Even well into their adulthood.” You walk over to them. “Hi, I’m y/n.” You hold out your hand. 

Jared grins and pulls you into a hug. “We hug around here.” 

A loud clatter catches your attention. You turn your gaze to a man who looked like he was getting up off the floor. 

“You okay Rich?” Misha calls. 

“I’m good. Who is this lovely lady?” Rich walks over to you. 

You blush. “Hi. I’m y/n. You must be Richard.” 

“Call me Rich.” His golden green eyes fascinate you.

“I like your eyes.” You comment. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sunshine through a glass of whiskey. I’ve heard it all.” Rich rolls his eyes. 

“No.” You blurt. “They remind me of my grandmothers ranch. The green in them reminds me of the time she took my brothers and me on a picnic by the creek.” 

Richard stares at you. 

“They are more of a green golden.” You ramble. “Whoever said whiskey was wrong. Unless whiskey has green then that would be just weird. Shoot. Stop me now.” You look at the floor. 

“You’re from a ranch?” Jensen looks amused. 

“Yeah. We had a farm in Kentucky. Not much of one but I grew up with horses and I would act out in our barn.” You put your head in your hands. “Please stop me.” You beg at Richard. 

Richard’s eyes warm. “Sure, Y/N.” He led you away from the main trio of the show. “Do you know your way around the studio?” 

************************  
END FLASHBACK  
*************************

Richard was so helpful that day. Showing you around and not holding it against you when you rambled. 

Your mind turns to your first convention when you met Rob and the others. 

*********************  
FLASHBACK  
********************

You walk into the green room. Richard is the only one you know. He waves you over to a group consisting of two women and two men. 

“Y/N!” He calls. “Over here.” 

You make your way over. Richard slings an arm around you. “Hey everyone meet Y/n. Y/n meet everyone.” 

“Hi Everyone!” You joke. “Richard is a dork.”

Over the course of your filming, you and Richard had become close enough that you knew of his dorky side. 

One of the guys laugh. “I like you. I’m Matt. This is Rob, Kim and Brianna.” 

You smile. “Hi Matt.” 

Richard slings his arm around you. You were used to how he touched you sometimes. 

“Is this your first convention?” Kim asks. 

“Yeah. First time playing a bad guy too.” You shrug. “Not sure how the fans will act towards me. I am after their precious Winchesters.” You grin. 

“Has Jared managed to prank you yet?” Rob questioned you. 

You and Rich share a smile and a laugh. 

“Nope.” Rich grins. “This evil genius has foiled every one of his attempts and successfully pranked him twice.” 

You blush at the praise. “Uh three times actually.” You take a sip of your water. “I have one in the process.” 

“How the heck did you manage that?” Brianna raises an eyebrow. 

“I have three older brothers.” You raise an eyebrow back. “I’m kinda loving being a trickster’s kid.” 

Rich looks uncomfortable and steers the conversation in a different direction. His arm tightens around you when Matt starts flirting with you. 

*************************  
END FLASHBACK  
************************

Looking back, that was when the relationship between Rich and Matt became strained. 

^*^*^*^*^*^

You toss and turn all night coming up with no answer. 

That morning, you give up on sleep at five. You decide to go for a run. You slip into your running shorts and a tank top. You tie your hair up in a ponytail and make your way out of your room. Maybe running will help you come up with an answer. 

You stretch outside the hotel, waving at a few fans who notice you. You are about to take off when a tap at your shoulder startles you. You whirl around and face Richard. 

“Geez.” You smile at him. “Give a girl a heart attack why don’t you?” 

“Can I join?” Rich starts stretching when you nod. 

Soon, the two of you set off. There isn’t much conversation between you. You run the route you planned. Two blocks from the hotel, your foot slips off the curb and you go down into the street. 

“Y/n!” 

You hear the fear in Richard’s voice and it surprises you. “I’m okay.” Your ankle hurts but you scoot out of the road as fast as you can. Hands come under your arms and drags you a safe distance away. 

“Are you okay?” Hands flutter around your body. 

“If you wanted to feel me up, all you had to do was ask.” The words are out of your mouth before you realize. 

Richard froze. He lifted his head and his heated eyes make you lock up in shock. “Maybe later. Can you stand?” 

You try to stand but cry out at the pain in your ankle. “I think I sprained it again.” 

“Again?” Rich wrinkles his forehead. 

You sigh. “I have sprained this ankle three times as a kid. Last time they had to put me in a walking boot and give me physical therapy.” Frustrated tears spring to your eyes. “Damnit!” You swear. “I thought I was over it. I do strengthening exercises every day.” 

“Hey, it’s okay. It was an accident.” Richard hold out a hand. “We are two blocks from the hotel. Can you hold onto me and I’ll help you back?” 

You reach out and grasp his hand. You get to your feet, putting minimal weight on your ankle. “Thanks Rich.” You mumble. 

You are walking through the lobby doors when Richard speaks. “I’ll take you up on that offer later.” 

“What offer?” You are confused. 

“To feel you up.” Richard’s words have you stumbling. “Whoa.” He scoops you up into his arms and carries you to the elevator. 

“Put me down.” You order. “It’s a sprain, not a broken leg.” 

He ignores you and carries you up to your room. He sets you on your bed. “What do you need?” 

You sigh. “There isn’t much a doctor can do for a sprain. What I need is ice, pain meds and to elevate it. I have pain meds and a wrap in my bag.” 

Richard raises an eyebrow. “Dare I ask why you carry that around?” 

You roll your eyes. “Colder states makes it hurt. You sprain it that many times and it starts acting like scar tissue. It aches when the weather gets colder or warmer.” You shrug. “I have to wear a wrap some nights because it hurts so much.” 

Richard gets you your ice and medicine. You swallow the pills as he stacks pillows under your foot. He wraps your ankle and climbs in the bed next to you with his phone. 

“What are you doing?” You ask warily. 

Richard holds up a finger and calls someone. “Hey, I need y/n and I taken off the schedule today. Y/N got in an accident and can’t walk for right now… She’s fine. It’s a sprain… Yeah, I’ll be staying with her… Sure you can tell the others… okay… bye.” 

“Rich, you don’t need to do that.” You protest. “Everyone will be angry.” 

“You’re right.” He looks over at you. “I don’t need to. But I want to. You need someone up here.” 

“No I-” You fall silent at his look. 

“Really? You can make it to the bathroom on your own and you can reach the phone and you can do all this stuff when you could barely make it back to the hotel?” Rich gazed at you. 

You frown. “Fine. But if they get pissed, it’s on you.” 

Rich shrugs it off and grabs the remote. “Let’s see what’s on TV.” 

^*^*^*^*^*^

It’s two hours before you get your first visitor. There was a frantic knock on the door. Rich gets up to answer it. 

You don’t see who it is but you have a good guess when Richard’s back stiffens. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see, Y/n. I heard she had an accident.” Matt’s voice filters back to you. 

“Matt.” A huge smile is on your face. “Come in.” 

Matt pushes past Richard and sits in his spot on the bed. “Hi. What happened?” He eyes your ankle. 

“Ah. Just a sprain.” You shrug. “Nothing new. Had them all the time as a kid.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad.” 

You and Matt talk for a few minutes before his phone goes off. While he is talking, you eye Richard who has been standing by the door. 

“Hey, you okay?” You ask him. 

Richard nods tightly. 

“So, I have to go.” Matt gets off the phone. He leans in a kisses your forehead. “See you later?” 

“Bye Matt.” Richard coughs loudly. 

Matt stands up with a grin on his face. He walks to the door, that Richard has held open. “Oh, y/n? The girls told me to tell you they will be up later.” 

“Okay.” Your smile falls as Matt leaves. Richard doesn’t slam the door but it’s a close thing. 

Richard gets back in the bed next to you. It’s quiet for a few minutes. Nothing but the sounds of the city before Richard speaks. “Why do you like him so much?” 

“Who? Matt?” You look over at him startled. “We’re just friends.” 

Richard eyes you before blowing out a huge breath. “You really believe that don’t you?” 

You frown. “What’s going on, Rich?” 

“Nothing.” Richard reaches for remote and presses the power button. 

It’s around lunch time when Kim and Brianna show up. They had brought you a burger and fries from your favorite fast food place. You really only eat there when you need a pick me up or a special occasion. 

“Richard, get out. It’s girl time.” Brianna announces as she comes through the door. “Go get some food.” 

“You didn't bring any for me?” Richard grins as he leaves. “I’ll be back in an hour.” 

You throw up your hands after the door closes. “What the fuck?!” You rarely curse but you felt the situation deserves it. “He gets all pissy and quiet when Matt stops by but you guys he’s all sunshine and rainbows.” You grab the offered burger and tear into it. “He asks me why I like Matt and I say we’re just friends and then he gets quiet and doesn’t say a word until you show up.” 

The girls let you rant and when you quiet down they start to talk. 

“You don’t notice?” Kim looks shocked. 

“Notice what?” You pause in tossing a fry in your mouth. 

“Matt and Rich have been flirting with you since we met you.” Brianna points out. 

“No.” You deny. “I’m just a sucky actress. Why would they be interested in me? I’ve only been on two shows.” 

“Y/N, Rich loves you and Matt flirts with you. I don’t think they have talked genuinely since Matt met you. Sure they argue. We have seen several heated arguments but really talk like they used to?” Kim bites into her salad. 

You place your head in your hands. “I never wanted this. I never wanted to ruin their friendship.” 

“Do you love Matt?” Brianna looks over at you. 

“No.” You deny vehemently. “I thought we were friends at the most.” 

“Do you love Rich?” Kim follows up. 

You think back to this morning when he carried you to your room and how attentive he was. “Maybe.” You admit. “I don’t know.” 

“How can you not know?” Brianna takes a sip of her drink. “If you were to never see him again, could you live with that? Would you be okay?” 

Your heart clenches. To never see him again. To never watch a movie together and critique it. To never have him there to make you laugh when you need it. You think back to this morning again. 

“No.” You admit. “But that doesn’t-” 

“Does he make you happy? Do you desire him?” Kim asks. 

You think back to his heated eyes and flush. 

“That’s a yes. If he dies right now how would you feel?” Brianna presses. 

Your heart feels like it’s being ripped in two and tears spring to your eyes. “Stop. I love him. I’ve been an obtuse idiot because I’m just a d-list actress who comes from a poor farm in Kentucky. I never had a boyfriend before because I used to be so fat, it was horrible. All through high school I was teased. I came out here, lost a bunch of weight and haven’t been back to my hometown in six years. I don’t know how to handle feelings and flirting. I never experienced it before.” 

Brianna and Kim look at you. 

“Just tell him all that.” Kim urges. 

“No. I can’t.” You shake your head. “If he knows he would never want me. Please, just drop it.” 

The girls do and the topic goes in a different direction. 

Soon enough, Richard is knocking on the door. “I’m back.” 

Kim and Brianna, clean up from lunch and head out. 

Richard gets back in the bed with you. “How was lunch?” 

“Fine.” You look away. All your insecurities float to the surface. You try to hold back the tears, you succeed, even though your heart is breaking.


End file.
